Broken Toy
by asterixgazer
Summary: Stiles is kidnapped by Peter, forcing repressed feelings to resurface. Warnings are inside.
1. Chapter 1

Rated T for: _Blood,_ minor_ language, torture_ (kindaish). **WARNING! Rating will probably change!**

Pairing(s): **StilesXDerek**, one sided **StilesXPeter** (if you look really hard...)

I've always found the way Peter and Stiles interact with eachother intriguing. Like there's some unknown factor causing tension. Or maybe the factor was that Peter was the big, bad alpha and Stiles was pissing himself out of fear... Either way, I've always liked their 'relationship.'

* * *

Pain.

The first thing Stiles registered as he slowly regained consciousness was pain. Everywhere.

He slowly opened his eyes but quickly closed them again to avoid the light shining brightly in his eyes. He tried to rub the tiredness from his eyes, but couldn't move. He tugged again and found that his hands were tied tightly behind his back. His legs were bound to the chair he sat in. No matter how much the teen squirmed, he couldn't free himself.

"That's not going to do much."

Stiles opened his eyes again to find the light in his face had been turned off and the small room was now lit by a single naked bulb hanging from the ceiling. The room had no windows and there was only one door, straight ahead of him. The corners to the left and right of the door were hidden behind thick black curtains. He looked around for the bearer of the voice, but saw no one.

"I'm glad you're awake."

The stranger was directly behind him. Stiles tried to crane his neck back to see who it was, but strong hands held his head in place.

"Don't bear your neck to me…" the voice warned. "I might find your invitation too desirable to resist…"

"What invitation?" Stiles asked, not trusting his own voice. He chose his next words carefully. "Who are you?"

"I am merely an admirer. A person who can appreciate your talents. Talents you don't even know you have…"

"Why did you bring me here?"

"To re-extend an invitation that you previously refused. I have new information that might… help you reconsider…"

Stiles thought for a few moments then realization dawned on him. "Peter."

The teen heard a deep chuckle and the ex-alpha walked in front of him. He crouched down and sat on the heels of his feet, arms crossed over his knees. "I knew you'd figure it out."

"I thought you were dead."

"Ah, that was just a little bump in the road. Actually, I had a little help with that endeavor from a friend of yours…" he said calmly, standing up. He strode over to the left corner and tore down the curtain.

"Lydia!"

The redhead sat slumped in a chair like his own, except she was out cold. She was bound like he was to the chair and a rag was tied over her mouth, gagging any sounds she could make if she was awake.

"Let her go!" Stiles yelled as the alpha crouched next to her. He simply smiled and used a clawed finger to brush her bangs from her face. "You keep your filthy hands off her!"

Peter turned to look at Stiles, who was struggling aimlessly against his binds. "You're not in a position to be making demands like that now, are you?"

Stiles wriggled for another moment, and then gave up, his shoulders sagging in defeat. "I'll do anything…" he whispered, knowing his captor could hear him.

"Promises like that are dangerous to make."

"I know. But I love her…"

Peter scoffed. "This little girl? You don't love her."

Stiles glared up at the wolf, throwing his concern for self-preservation out the window. "What the hell do you know!?" he screamed, face flushing bright red.

Peter looked a bit taken aback by Stiles' little outburst, but quickly regained his poker face. He sauntered over to the teen, who was quickly regretting yelling at the man who could kill him with one of his ten ridiculously sharp claws. Peter roughly grabbed his victim's cheeks with one hand and squeezed until the younger man cried out in pain. The other clawed hand ran slowly down the teen's chest until his claws pierced the skin over Stiles' stomach. Stiles bit down on his bottom lip and clamped his eyes shut in order to stop from crying out again. He could feel blood dampen his shirt.

"Accept the bite."

Stiles leered at the man who was smirking at him. "Never," he spit out through clenched teeth. The teen couldn't help himself, he gasped as claws as sharp as knives dug deeper into his flesh.

"I don't want to hurt you…"

"Little late for that, isn't it?" Stiles chuckled, trying to disguise his fear.

Peter just stared into the younger man's eyes, trying to understand what was running through his mind. "I can hear your heartbeat…"

"Yeah, me too." If Stiles was going to die, he was going to go out with a bang.

"You're scared…"

"Wow, Sherlock. Deduce that all by yourself?" he winced out, voice cracking as Peter squeezed his cheeks again.

"…But not for yourself," the wolf finished. "There's something you're hiding. I heard a skip when I said you don't love Lydia."

"Yeah, heartbeats tend to be erratic when people are scared," Stiles said, trying not to look away from his intense stare that felt like it was digging into his soul. "Didn't you learn that in doggie daycare when you were exhibiting your tyrannical toddler dictatorship over all the other kids?"

Peter held onto Stiles for another moment then retracted his claws from the teen's abdomen. Stiles whined quietly as the pressure was released from his face. He stretched his jaw quickly and looked down at his bleeding stomach. It didn't look too bad, but the wound stung like hell.

"Well, when Lydia wakes up, we'll all have a nice little chat... I'm sure you'll sing like a canary once I start breaking her pretty little fingers one by one," Peter promised, pulling a fold-up chair from behind where the knocked out redhead sat.

"I've never been one for singing…" Stiles snapped back, quick as a whip. "I actually got kicked out of chorus."

A loud groan sounded from behind the second curtain and Peter smirked. "Look's like our other guest is awake…" he said, walking over to the curtain. He pulled it down and Stiles' heart sunk.

"Derek…" he whispered.

The alpha was slumped against the corner behind gray bars, eyes slowly opening to look around. He caught Stiles' gaze and his eyes went wide. Derek stood quickly and moved to grab the bars, but withdrew his hand as if he had been shocked. His head snapped around to glare at Peter. "I killed you."

"That's a conversation for another day," he said dismissively.

"You're not going to have another day when I get out of here," Derek growled.

"These bars are infused with mountain ash, nephew. Do you know what that means?" Derek tentatively went to touch the bars, but again, couldn't get closer than a few inches before he had to pull his hand away. "Very good…" Peter remarked, walking back over to Stiles. "Stiles. Stiles, Stiles, Stiles…" the wolf shook his head and leaned over to whisper in the teen's ear. "I know your little secret…"

"No."

The wolf stood back up straight and grinned in the most wicked way Stiles had ever seen before in his life. He clapped his hands together and rubbed them back and forth. "This is just beautiful!"

"Don't…" Stiles whimpered weakly, hanging his head in shame. Any courage he might have had when he was back sassing Peter had abandoned him now.

"Stiles," Peter said, gesturing to the defeated teen. "Is in love… with you!" he held a hand out towards Derek.

The alpha turned his gaze to Stiles, who couldn't look him in the eyes. He didn't want either wolf to see the tears that were on the edge of spilling over. "Stiles… is that true?"

A heavy silence hung over the room until Peter clapped his hands together again and laughed. "Oh, Fractious Day, this is just too perfect! Derek, do you… you don't love him back, do you?"

* * *

This is the first part of either a two or three part story. Yup, yup, yup. _Cliffhanger._ I bet ya'll are mad. See that box below the story? Why don't you all tell me how upset you are by typing it up in there and clicking 'Post Review.' or whatever it says... That would really show me.

And was it just me or did 2x09 make you cry like a big fat baby? The part where Papa Stilinski was like "_You! _***points accusing beer bottle*** You killed your mother!" **_WAAAHHH!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Hm... warnings for this chapter? Non-con, abuse, talk of sex, verbal abuse to Stiles' man-ego, and improper use of the restaurant Red Lobster.

* * *

_A heavy silence hung over the room until Peter clapped his hands together again and laughed. "Oh, Fractious Day, this is just too perfect! Derek, do you… you don't love him back, do you?"_

A tear slid down Stiles' cheek. "Derek…" he whimpered quietly, trying to gain control over his own voice. "I'm so sorry."

"Stiles, don't apologize."

Peter watched the brief exchange then scoffed. "This is just precious! Derek, you do love him back, don't you?"

Derek snarled at his uncle, teeth bared. "Let him go."

Peter chuckled at walked over to the crying teenager. The man wrapped a strong hand around Stiles' chin and forced the teen to look him in the eyes. His eyes were starting to get red from crying. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Stiles'. Derek screamed at his uncle to stop, but the protests fell on deaf ears. Stiles gasped, unconsciously allowing the wolf to push his tongue into the younger boy's mouth. Peter ignored the loud growls coming from his nephew and continued to utterly dominate the boy.

He broke away when Stiles tried to bite his and simply grinned as the sobbing teen looked over to Derek for help. "You will be mine," Peter promised, grabbed the teen's face with both hands. He crouched down to Stiles' height and pressed a quick kiss to the teen's lips. "Or I'll kill those two."

Stiles held the man's gaze, refusing to look away. "I'd rather die." Without warning, he spit square in the wolf's face.

Peter snarled and stood, kicking Stiles square in the chest. The chair fell back, trapping Stiles' hands as it fell. He cried out loudly as he felt the bones in his hands crunching under his weight. The teen gasped for breath, but none seemed to come to him. He felt Peter wrap his hands around his shins and push down, forcing the chair back onto four legs.

"You don't do that again or else," the wolf warned before Stiles found his breath and cleared his throat, getting ready to spit again. A hand flew against Stiles' cheek, but another hand stopped the chair from tipping. Stiles had to bite his abused bottom lip to stop from yelling out for Derek.

"Who the hell are you, Doctor Jekyll? You can't just bitch-slap someone then makeout with them then kick them! This isn't Sparta!"

"Stiles, your ability to stand up to people only makes you more desirable," Peter said, apologetically stroking the cheek he had struck as if the kind gesture would make the pain that he had caused go away. "You have all the characters of an acceptable mate. You care for others unconditionally, you accept obstacles thrown your way in stride, and you throw yourself into everything with a gusto that is matched by none. Accept the bite. You'll be stronger, faster, and more observant. You'd even best Derek, an alpha, in a fight, because you'd draw strength from me. Your mate."

Stiles thought for a second. "First off, if I drew power from you, and Derek killed you once already, how would I beat him?"

"You'd have the power of two wolves to draw from, not just one."

"And secondly, why would I even consider accepting your offer for the bite, let alone to be your mate?!"

"Once I bite you, which you'll let me do willingly because your friends will leave here with their lives, you'll be attached to me. You'll not be able to rest the urge to mate with me. And you know what they say. 'Wolves mate for life.'"

"So do lobsters. Maybe I should head over to Red Lobster and get a mate for life. At least they let you pick out your own there…" Stiles said, chancing a glance in Derek's direction. The alpha was grasping onto the bars, hands smoking. He face was twisted in pain, but not a sound slipped past him lips. 'Keep him talking,' Derek mouthed to the teen.

Peter just kissed the teen again and sighed, missing the exchange between Stiles and Derek.

"The sex is gonna suck," Stiles continued. "I'm way too lazy to do anything but lay there."

"You'll learn to love me," Peter promised, laughing quietly to himself as he walked around to the back of the chair and untied Stiles' hands, keeping a firm grasp on them just in case he got anymore daring ideas. He walked back around so he could crouch in front Stiles, repositioning the teens hands as needed so he never let go of the teen, but didn't aggravate his broken hands.

"Yeah, when hell freezes over…"

Peter smirked up at Stiles. "So you admit it that there's a chance, no matter how small, that it could happen?"

"N-That's not what I meant. W-what I meant was…" Stiles stammered to find the words to describe what he really had meant.

Peter pressed a soft kiss to the tip of Stiles' right middle finger. "You truly are beautiful…" the wolf whispered.

"Now, that is not cool. That was a serious blow to my man ego!" Stiles whined, trying to follow Derek's instructions. "I demand that you apologize before any biting or kissing or ass-whupping-of-yours-because-when-I'm-a-wolf-I'm-kicking-your-ass-ness happens!"

Peter chuckled and looked up at the teen. Stiles had a moment of weakness. The look of total and utter adoration in Peter's eyes quickly whittled away at his defenses. "Kiss me…" he whispered.

Peter happily obliged, letting go of the teen' wrists just to clutch desperately to the boys neck. This time, Stiles was hell bent on keeping Peter busy until Derek finished doing whatever the hell he was doing. Stiles enthusiastically kissed back, closing his eyes and wishing it was Derek who was so desperate just to be near him. The teen heard bars creaking ever so slightly and moaned loudly, hoping to down out the previous noise. The wolf smirked against the teen's insistent mouth and before Stiles knew what was happening, Peter pulled away. The teen tried to call out to warn Derek, but it was too late. Peter had Derek trapped between his self and the mountain ash bars. The alpha nearly howled in agony as Peter's hand clutched ever tighter around his throat and the bars burned into his back.

"Derek!" Stiles called out, tears welling in his eyes at the horrifying sound.

Peter snarled at his nephew and shoved him into the bars as hard as he could. Derek let out another low whine as he slid to the floor. The wolf whirled back to Stiles and sank his teeth into the boys shoulder, ignoring the long wail of pain as his fangs slid deeper into flesh.

"I will make you mine," Peter growled when he released the teen like a broken toy that he no longer wanted to play with. "Or kill you trying."

* * *

WHAT!? Well, there is a _**character death** _in the next chapter... Is it **Stiles**?! Or maybe **Derek**! Or **Peter**! Or **Danny**! What? Danny?! Or **Lydia**, who seems to have magically disappeared from existance! Damn, when that girl gets knocked out, she gets KNOCKED OUT!

Loved it? Hated it? Wanted to adopt an Antarctician potato baby with it? Let me know in the magical box-o del review-o's!


	3. Chapter 3

Holy shit, this chapter's short... Well. Sorry.

FINAL INSTALLMENT OF BROKEN TOY! This has been one of my most viewed stories, and it's gotten such positive feedback! I'd like to thank *pulls out ridiculously long list* MY VIEWERS/READERS! (and spellcheck...)

Warnings: Character death, blood, maybe language?

Boring disclaimer: belongs to jeff davis. plot bunnies are mine, i bought them off an illegal slave trade fair and square.

* * *

Normally, Stiles would have made a witty remark about how clingy Peter was being, but he couldn't think, let alone put together intelligent responses, through the pain from the liquid fire that was quickly coursing through his veins. He gasped as an invisible force made a chokehold on his lungs.

Peter slashed a claw through the remaining binds that held the teen in place. Stiles lacked the strength and proper blood flow required to sit up by him self and fell unhindered into the wolf's waiting arms. "I knew you'd fall for me eventually…"

The man leaned in to kiss the teen again, but was stopped. His eyes went wide and he started coughing, blood splattering onto Stiles' pain-contorted face. Derek stood behind the wolf, his hand appearing. It was bloodied. Peter fell back and dropped Stiles, his eyes unblinkingly staring up to the ceiling. Derek carefully wrapped Stiles' arms around his neck and scooped up the quickly paling teen. He sat in the chair Stiles had been bound to and looked over the teen. "No, no no, Stiles, come on! Stiles, you can't let go now, you can't die on me!" he yelled, using the sleeve of his shirt to wipe Peter's blood off the boy's face.

"Dying would be an awfully big adventure…" Stiles whispered in a hoarse voice that didn't suit him at all, smiling weakly.

Derek laughed disbelievingly, tears fogging his vision.

"Are you crying?"

"Of course, I'm crying, you moron," Derek barked.

Stiles smiled again, proud of himself. "I made Big Bad cry…" He coughed, the simple action wracking his whole body. The teen cried out and clutched at his chest, body tightening. "Is it supposed to hurt this much?"

"No… Stiles, please, you can't leave me, too!" Derek sobbed, not trying to hide his tears anymore. "I love you!"

"D-Derek, I can't…" the boy whispered, closing his eyes. His breath was becoming more labored by the minute.

"You have to!" Derek couldn't bear to hear the 'no' that would break him.

"No."

Derek cried loudly and hated Stiles for giving up on him.

"Derek?"

"What?"

"Kiss me."

Derek leaned over and kissed the boy he loved with everything he had and more. All the passion and love and frustration poured from Derek into the kiss. He pulled away and quickly pecking the teen once more, running a rough hand over his smooth cheeks.

"My first kiss…" Stiles whispered, not opening his eyes. "Sweet…"

"It wasn't your-"

Stiles tried to raise a hand to cover Derek' mouth and shut up his blastphemous words, but couldn't find his strength. So, he settled on "Yes... it was..." and a weak wink.

Derek laughed and leaned down to press a chaste kiss to the teen's lips. "I'm in love with you, you know that, right?"

"I lo-" Stiles' heart slowly dwindled to nothing, fluttering near the end like a bird trying to take flight for the first time.

"Stiles?"

The chatty teen, for once in his life, was silent.

As he clutched the love of his life's body, rocking slightly, he cried harder than he had ever cried before in his life.

* * *

DON'T HATE ME MORE THAN I ALREADY HATE MYSELF!


	4. Chapter 4

Ya'll muthatruka's crazy! This chapter was forced out of me! Now this is the **absolute last**, and _nuthin' can change my mind! _People have wolfed out on me, threatened to jump off cliffhangers, and made threats that involved hot curling irons and parts of my anatomy that I'm not even sure exist! God damn, you guys are like a pack of wild animals!

Warning: language. religious references and "Jesus Christ!"'s

Disclaimer: Jeff davis. teen wolf. mtv. plot bunnies.

* * *

_"Come on, Sourwolf, get up..."_

_"I'm gonna punch you in the face again…"_

_"Woah, look! I'm naked!"_

Derek slowly opened his eyes and let them adjust to the bright lights. He sat up and looked around. The walls were covered with… his elementary school photos…? And pictures of Laura… The fireplace was empty, and above it hung a large photo of his family. It was taken at a family picnic they had when he was six years old.

"I knew that one would get ya!"

Derek whirred around and saw Stiles sitting on the bench that sat in front of the grand piano. He was wearing his big, goofy grin and a Batman t-shirt.

"What's up?"

Derek just stared at the boy.

"Dead silence. Man, you've gotta stop starting conversations with that. People will think you're socially awkw-wait… you are," the teen laughed, standing up. He walked up to the alpha and punched him in the shoulder. Derek went to grab his arm, but his hand passed through the boy as easily as it would air. "Oh, yeah. I can touch you, but you can't touch me. Forgot to tell ya that…"

"What's going on?"

Stiles scoffed and crossed his arms. "I thought you'd be happy to see me, but no! Fine, I'll just go!"

"No!" Derek went to stop the boy, but couldn't grab him. "I'm… I'm just confused…"

"Oh. Well, here's the thing. You're in the basement of your old house, but now you're just taking a nap. You cried yourself to sleep. This dream is kind of… kind of your way of keeping hold of your sanity. Everything's the way you remember, so you don't have to deal with the changes that keep happening," the teen explained.

"So, you're really…?"

"Dead?" Stiles finished. "Yup. Kinda sucks. And hey, just a little side word, your mom's intense! She, like…, threw me up against the wall and got all up in my face and screamed at me for hurting you! And your sister! _Jesus Christ, she's hot…_ But she yelled at me, too!"

"Wait… You saw my family?"

"Yeah," Stiles smiled. "And Peter _wasn't_ there. I don't think he got into Heaven this time..."

"How's everyone?" Derek asked, wanting to shake the information from the boy, but knowing it would a useless effort.

"Everyone's good. They told me to tell you, and this is word-for-word from Laura herself, "You need to get off your ass and stop being such a broody wolf." Life is wasted on the living, huh?" Stiles laughed.

"Stiles…"

"Yeah?"

"How are you doing?"

The teen laughed. "I'm holdin' up. I saw my mom," he said, tears starting to form. "God, she's just as funny as I remember… She was glad that I was there, but not really… 'cause of what it means…"

"I'm so sorry I couldn't-" A loud _smack!_ echoed through the house as the teen slapped Derek across his face.

"No. Shut your face."

"You died because I was too weak to-" Another slap.

"Stop! Derek, I don't care! Well, I do... but it's not your fault, and if this is going to turn you into a recluse like it did with your family, then I'll turn into a zombie and eat your brains just so you can't over think this! And your sister is totally going to kill me for slapping you…"

"_Twice…_" Derek chuckled, rubbing his cheek.

"Oh, God, I'm dead again…"

Derek just laughed. "Yeah, you are… She broke a kid's nose because he budged me in the lunch line once…"

"Oh, good lord… Derek," Stiles said, going back over to the piano. "I have to go soon."

"No, you don't."

"Yeah, I really do. I have something that I need you to do, okay?"

"Anything."

"Be happy. _Smile_, for Christ's sake. You're so hot when you smile. God, I just wanted to rip your shirt off half the time… that you were actually wearing a shirt… not that I'm complaining or anything!"

"I'll always love you, Stiles. You know that, right?"

"Of course. But don't be afraid to love others. I can take it. The world can take it, Derek."

"I'll try, Stiles…"

"You'll succeed. Oh, and tell my dad that I love him. And to go on a date with Melissa. Even Mom thinks they're cute together… She just wants him to be happy."

Derek just smiled and tried to fight back the tears that were threatening to fall. Stiles slowly started to fade.

"You're really gone, aren't you?" Derek whispered.

"Yes, but I'll always be with you…" the teen said, pointing to Derek's chest. "Right here." He pointed to Derek's leg, then his shoulder, and other various body parts. "And here, and here, and here, and here, but not there, and most _definitely_ here."

Derek just closed his eyes, letting the tears fall. When he opened them, Stiles was gone. "Goodbye…"

* * *

Yes, that was a No Strings Attached reference.

**el fin. **_(for real, you frickin' bullies!)_


End file.
